


Too Close

by KatieComma



Series: Finding Out [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: After Michingan things were never quite the same between Mac and Jack and the tension finally breaks in the best possible way.





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand I present to you my first MacDalton sex scene.
> 
> Thank you SOOOOO much Nevcolleil for beta reading for me!!!! You are a lifesaver!!! If you haven't read Nevcolleil's stuff head over there right now and read it!!!
> 
> I was trying to decide if I would add this to this series... Because I really liked it ending with The Ensuite.... But I guess think of this like a bonus track. Beccause it does reference stuff that happens before it really felt like it fit here.

As soon as the credits rolled Mac hauled himself up off the couch.

“‘Nother beer?” He asked as he walked to Jack’s fridge to help himself.

“Sure,” Jack replied, reaching for the remote.

Mac emerged from the fridge, popped the caps from the bottles and turned just in time to see Jack’s next movie selection queuing up.

“No,” Mac said seriously, returning to the couch and sitting next to Jack. They were too close, he suddenly realized. Considering they were alone and they had the whole couch to themselves, he’d planted himself way too close. Knee to knee too close. Since the ensuite in Michigan, Mac had definitely been paying more attention to his proximity to his partner.

“What?” Jack asked, feigning innocence as he hit play on the remote.

“We are not watching The Conjuring again,” Mac protested, holding Jack’s beer hostage.

“The Conjuring is a modern classic,” Jack defended.

The screen grew dark as the movie started to play.

“A modern classic that you’ve made me watch over 30 times,” Mac complained.

Mac leaned forward and carefully set the beers down on the coffee table before he lunged at Jack and grabbed for the remote. Jack’s Delta Force reflexes were still honed and prepared for the assault. He lifted his arm high over his head, keeping the remote out of reach. Mac grappled with him, twisting sideways on the couch to grab for the hand holding the remote. For a trained army tech, he returned to school yard tactics too quickly for his peace of mind, his training flying out the window as he grabbed handfuls of shirt. Not that Jack didn’t, holding the remote up like he’d stolen the playground geek’s favourite calculator and was holding it hostage.

“We. Are. Not. Watching. It. Again.” Mac’s words came out between strangled breaths as he wrestled with the trained operative beside him.

“I don’t see what you’re gonna do about it,” Jack teased, not even breathing heavy with the little effort it took him to keep Mac away with one arm.

The ominous opening music of the horror movie began to drift toward them from the TV.

Mac wrapped one arm around Jack’s shoulders, attempting to pull him in for a headlock, while his other arm reached up toward the remote.

Too close. Mac knew they were too close. After Michigan he’d made a point of keeping his distance from Jack. But it felt so natural for them to be close. Often he didn’t realize they were so near until it was too late to walk away, or take his hand from Jack’s shoulder, without looking suspicious. And now they were wrestling on his couch with no one else around. What a mess.

“You even gonna try?” Jack asked, easily turning the attempted headlock around and locking Mac’s head under his arm. “How the hell did you even get any punches in that day we met in the sandbox?”

The smell of Jack was all around him.

Mac pulled his legs up onto the couch, got his knees underneath him, broke free from the headlock, and stretched up on his knees to reach for the remote. He’d barely pushed himself upward before Jack barrelled him over and pinned him to the couch, his one free arm across Mac’s chest, Jack’s legs straddling Mac’s torso, keeping his arms pinned to his sides. Man he could still move fast.

Not only were they close now, but in a pretty awkward and compromising position. With Jack on top of him, Mac tried to avoid feeling excited in any way, knowing that it would be easily detected. His first thought was not to think about that shower stall in Michigan; And then, of course, that’s exactly where his thoughts went.

Jack was leaned down over Mac, dangling the remote in front of his face. “Now come on Mac,” Jack sighed out, his breath puffing the stray hairs from Mac’s forehead. “That was way too easy. That was, like, Bozer easy. Uncle?”

Mac struggled against the hold that Jack had on him, but that wasn’t helping matters. In the position he was in there was no way he was going to get free through brute strength, but if he could provide a distraction…

The thought had barely shot through his head before he acted on it instinctively. Mac pushed up against Jack’s arm across his chest and kissed him.

 

 

Jack didn’t move. He didn’t even close his eyes. For a second before it happened he’d thought Mac was going to head butt him. Which seemed unlikely, despite Mac’s hatred at rewatching The Conjuring, but it’s what Jack was trained to expect when a dude’s head came in close proximity to his own. 

And then Mac kissed him.

Jack didn’t even respond, just stayed still like a statue, not moving his lips against Mac’s, not closing his eyes, not moving one single muscle. Jack waited, wondering if it was real or imagined. How many times since Michigan had he had thoughts and dreams about something like this? Never exactly like this. Sure as hell not because of a fight over The Conjuring. But similar thoughts.

Jack waited ten seconds to see if he was going to wake up. What the hell, even if it was a dream, he’d take full advantage. He tossed the remote over his shoulder and heard it hit the floor with the telltale ping that meant the batteries had popped out again. Then he grabbed Mac’s face in both hands and pulled himself down for one of the messiest kisses he’d ever had the pleasure to be part of.

Mac opened his mouth to Jack immediately. He didn’t even wait for Jack’s tongue to ask permission, just opened for business. He tasted like beer and salty potato chips and Jack pressed his face against Mac’s like it was the end of the world. His fingers gripped at the back of Mac’s neck, taking fistfuls of hair as their mouths pressed harder against each other.

Mac snuck his hands out from where they were pinned under Jack’s legs, ran them hungrily up his thighs and under his t-shirt where they pressed into Jack’s back, forcing him downward.

Jack felt Mac’s hips begin to move with excitement underneath him, and his fingers tensed on Jack’s back gripping the skin tight. Jack’s excitement surged and spurred him forward. His body felt hotter by the minute like he had a fever in July.

Jack broke the kiss, let go of Mac’s neck, pushed against the pressure from the hands on his back, and sat up tall, pulling his shirt off in one swift movement and throwing it to the floor. Still straddling Mac’s stomach, Jack slid himself back, putting as much pressure as he could in just the right spot, and watched Mac’s eyes roll up in his head. 

Once he was back far enough, Jack grabbed Mac’s arms and pulled him up into a sitting position. He tugged the t-shirt over Mac’s head and threw it to the floor. Before he could resume their previous activities Mac planted his hands just below Jack’s shoulder blades and pulled him back down onto the couch, grinding up against Jack’s body with his hips.

All he wanted to do was kiss Mac forever. It felt so much better than he had ever imagined. And he’d imagined it quite a lot. He was afraid to break the kiss, afraid for the time when they would stop and need to talk about what was happening, what would happen next. He didn’t want anything else.

It was feral, hard muscle against hard muscle, strong hands grasping, and grunted breaths taken between kisses.

Jack hadn’t been thinking of much besides tasting his partner when Mac’s hand brushed the impossible arousal hiding in Jack’s jeans. The groaning noise that escaped him into Mac’s mouth felt juvenile with need.

The want for more friction urged Jack to force a knee between Mac’s legs and kneel between them, grinding his body against Mac’s. The effect was immediate and both of them broke the kiss they were sharing to release their own animal noises into the room. 

Jack stilled the movement of his hips, afraid he was going to finish sooner than intended. He buried his face in Mac’s neck, scared to look his partner in the eye. He was starting to wonder at what point Mac was going to come to his senses and stop the whole thing; Maybe chalk it up to too much beer.

 

 

Jack had gone still on top of Mac and his breath was hot against Mac’s neck. Mac’s need was too impatient for that, and he started at Jack’s ear and kissed his way across the stubbly cheek, the scruff scraping across his skin until their mouths met again.

Mac resumed the movement of his own hips, pushing against Jack and causing that wonderful friction between them. One of his legs hung off the couch, the other propped up at an angle and leaned to the side to let Jack settle against him. Mac slipped his hands around Jack’s neck and pulled the two of them closer together, before he ran his hands down Jack’s naked shoulders and finally slid them into the back of his jeans, pulling Jack toward him to give him the right idea.

And that’s when his phone rang.

The loud shrill ringtone buzzed through the apartment and the two of them stopped moving, mouths frozen against each other. Mac didn’t open his eyes, hoping that he was mistaken. But then it rang again. It was Matty’s ringtone.

Phoenix needed them at the most inopportune moment.

Jack stole his mouth back from Mac, curled up a little and rested his forehead on Mac’s bare chest, hands digging into the couch on either side of Mac’s hips.

Mac looked over at the coffee table and watched his phone buzz. He was just reaching over to grab it when Jack’s hand snatched out and beat him to it. He flicked the phone to silent and threw it hard over the back of the couch. It made a distinct screen-smashing type noise.

“What the hell man?” Mac asked, sitting up and pushing Jack onto his heels as he peered over the back of the couch to see where the phone had ended up.

“How many of my phones have you broken?” Jack asked. “I owed you one.”

Mac barked a short laugh and relaxed back onto the couch. It was the two of them, just like before. Nothing weird. Just Mac and Jack. Even their banter was still in tact.

Jack slowly crawled back down over Mac, looking at him like he was worried he was pushing his luck. Mac grabbed Jack’s belt and with one hard tug pulled his partner back on top of him.

At that moment a scream lit up the air and Jack startled and rolled off the couch. And off of Mac.

Mac sighed and let his head fall back into the leather cushion.

“Ok,” he said, getting up from the couch. “That’s it. We are not doing this to The Conjuring.”

Jack knelt on the floor, rubbing at his butt. “I’m tellin’ you, it’s a modern classic.”

Mac turned a stern look on Jack and narrowed his eyes before he looked around and found the remote on the floor. No batteries. Mac got on his knees and crawled around on the floor until he found one under the couch and one under the coffee table and replaced them in the remote. He turned off the movie and accessed Jack’s PVR.

“So, what’s your suggestion?” Jack asked, crawling back up to sit on the couch, and waving at the TV.

“What could be more appropriate,” Mac asked as he flipped through the selections and landed on Die Hard. He paused dramatically and looked back at Jack. “Any complaints?”

“Not a one,” Jack replied with a smile.

Mac started the movie and slumped next to Jack on the couch again. Knees touching. What now? The mood had been completely interrupted.

“So what do you think of Bruce Willis?” Jack asked, looking at Mac, obviously trying to break the tension.

“Is that the old guy from The Expendables?” Mac asked, trying not to laugh.

Jack smiled and glared at Mac. “Oh shut up.”

“Make me,” Mac requested.

Jack grabbed his cheek and kissed him again. This time there was something softer in it. Mac put his hand on Jack’s collarbone and ran it down his chest, then his stomach and then down over the hardness in Jack’s pants. He rubbed his hand back and forth there until Jack started to move his hips in rhythm with Mac’s hand.

Mac removed his hand, and undid his own pants, ready to move it to the next level. He broke the kiss long enough to see Jack was undoing his own belt. They stood up at the same time, stripped the rest of their clothes and fell back onto the couch together.

Mac ceded the high ground, laying with his back against the sticky leather. Jack was quick to fall on top of him, and as soon as their bodies met it was electric.

Pressed together there was a wonderful place between them for friction and sweat to create a blissful tugging and slipping and sliding as they moved against each other.

Mac wasn’t really sure what was supposed to happen next, he’d never been with a guy before and wasn’t sure of the details.  
Jack didn’t seem to care and thrust himself against Mac’s body. The more heated they got, the messier the kissing.

 

 

More than anything Jack’s body craved to be inside. He just wanted to thrust himself in and feel the tight sweet embrace of another body. That was, after all, the sex he’d been having for his whole life so far. 

But, having never been with another man, that wasn’t something either of them were ready for. Jack knew some of the ins and outs from adventurous past girlfriends, but it wasn’t something to jump into their first time.

So Jack took solace and comfort and pleasure in the heat that was building up between them. The feel of their bodies, their arousal, sliding against each other, getting sweatier by the minute. It was all Jack needed, and he hoped it would work for Mac too.

Sex for Jack had always been about pleasuring the person he was with. Of course he got off too, and that felt great, but it felt even better when he knew he was causing the same feeling for someone else.

Feeling his cock rubbing against Mac’s, against the stomach muscles tight with pleasure and exertion, was sending Jack’s head into the clouds. He felt dizzy and fuzzy like he was in a dream.

They were still kissing their messy, needy, forceful kisses.

Instinctively looking to please his partner, Jack slipped a hand between the two of them and took Mac into his hand, gripping tight and stroking with the rhythm of their hips.

Mac broke the kiss immediately, wrapped his arms tight around Jack’s back and pulled Jack down against his chest. Mac let out something halfway between a groan and a shout before he sank his teeth lightly into the muscle that ran from Jack’s shoulder to his neck. Mac hummed into Jack’s skin through his orgasm, his body twitching.

The moment that shout left Mac’s lips, Jack’s own pleasure peaked and he came hard. He wrapped his free arm around Mac’s body and tried to pull him close despite the fact that they were already pressed tight against each other.

Mac’s teeth on his neck barely registered through the surge of giddiness sweeping his body.

When Jack came down from his orgasm high, he realized that Mac’s teeth were clamped onto him. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to bruise. Mac’s breathing was laboured and heavy against Jack’s skin, breath huffing out of his nose in puffs.

“You ok man?” Jack asked, hoping that Mac would be tempted to speak and release him.

 

 

Mac thought he was going to black out. The moment Jack had slipped his hand between them, Mac’s breath had caught in his throat and he thought he’d never breath again. And then that noise had come out of him, that undignified, inhuman noise.  
Jack asked him something. Mac knew it was a question because of the way Jack’s voice rose at the end of it, but Mac hadn’t heard a word.

It was at that point Mac realized his mouth was clamped tight around Jack’s skin. He released his jaw, which was beginning to ache, and took in a clean breath of air. It seemed like every other breath he’d taken for as long as he could remember had been humid with sweat and wanting and now the air had cleared.

“-than the whole of all’a Texas,” Jack’s voice started to come into focus.

Mac’s brain felt like it was being rewired.

“I missed, like, all of that,” Mac admitted, letting his head fall back into the couch at an angle so he could look up into Jack’s face.

Jack’s brown eyes looked concerned and he propped himself up on his elbows to look down at Mac.

“Seriously Mac, you ok?” Jack asked.

Mac let his eyes roll back into his head and made a noise somewhere between contentment and need; Closer to contentment.

“I’m gonna go ahead and take that as a yes,” Jack said, still on top of him.

Neither of them seemed too eager to move.

Mac’s leg started to ache where Jack leaned against it, pressing it into the back of the couch. Mac shifted to try and get blood circulating again, but his sweat sticky skin caught on the leather couch cushion underneath him and he cried out in pain.

“What, what, what?” Jack asked, sitting up taller.

“It’s this damn leather couch of yours,” Mac cringed. “It bit me.”

Jack rolled off of Mac, and offered him a hand. Mac took it, and let Jack peel him off the couch like a postage stamp.

“Next time in the bed,” they agreed in unison after Mac was on his feet.

They looked down at each other, covered in sweat and bodily fluids and met each other’s eyes. Mac had wondered if, when it was all over, there would be awkwardness or regret between them. There wasn’t.

Jack grabbed the remote from the coffee table and paused the movie. “You just wait right there John McClane,” he said, pointing at the TV for emphasis, as though Bruce Willis was listening.

“Alright,” Mac said, leading a path to the bathroom. “Shower, and then we’ll start Die Hard over from the beginning?”

Jack took a quick swig of the beer on the coffee table and followed. “Best idea you’ve had this year.”

“This year?” Mac asked, “come on, what about the photophone?”

“I don’t even know what that means,” Jack admitted.

Mac waved away Jack’s ignorance, led him to the bathroom, and turned on the water in the shower. While they waited for it to warm up they leaned up against the bathroom counter, arms crossed. Mac looked over and realized they’d assumed the same posture without even thinking about it.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about…” Mac waved his hand out toward the living room, hoping that it was good enough to indicate what they’d just done, “this, since-”

“Michigan?” Jack cut him off, that half smile playing at his lips, that knowing twinkle in his eye.

“Michigan,” Mac confirmed.

Steam billowed out of the shower.

They stepped into the water together, and stood facing each other just like they had in that damn ensuite shower, except this time the water was hot, and they stepped into each other’s arms instead of shrinking away.

Mac was thinking about just how close they were: Slick skin on skin; Hands tracing circles on hard bodies. 

Too close? There was no such thing as too close anymore.


End file.
